A Dor de Ser Rejeitado
by Lannyluck
Summary: Uma songfic relatando a dor de Yamcha quando Bulma o trocou por Vedita


**A dor de ser rejeitado**

**_Esse songfic que nasceu de uma música do Roupa Nova, do álbum Vida a Vida de 1994, a música "Últimas Palavras De Amor". Eu achei que ela representa muito bem a dor de Yancha quando Bulma o trocou por Vedita_**

___Hoje eu vi o amor me deixar  
E o fim do nosso tempo chegar  
Hoje um coração se fechou  
E no mundo inteira vida parou_

_Yamcha caminhava pela praia, deixando que o barulho do mar lhe elevasse às alturas. Naquela tarde, ele vira Bulma abraçada com Vedita, seu mundo desabou. A mulher que fora dele por tantos anos, agora está nos braços de outro. Isso era demais pra ele suportar._

___Quem chora por mim?  
Quem lembra de mim?  
Quem chora por mim?  
Quem sabe do fim?_

_Ele deitou na areia, sem camisa e olhava pro luar, aquelas estrelas lembravam os olhos de Bulma, de como brilhavam quando estavam juntos. De repente ele sentiu uma lágrima descer pelos seus olhos. Seu coração estava apertado, nunca sentiu nada assim, somente agora sentia a dor do desprezo_

___Brilham as estrelas no céu  
Revelando meu vazio de luz  
Pássaros calados de dor  
Acompanham meu silêncio de amor_

_Levantou-se e andou novamente pela praia, as imagens de Bulma não saiam da sua mente, as lembranças de seu namoro eram lindas. A praia estava deserta, somente ele com seus pensamentos, tudo o que ele queria era estar agora nos braços dela, o que Vedita lhe tomou. Ele tinha vontade de matar Vedita, como este tentou matá-lo também. Será que foi por amor a Bulma. Esse sayajin não mede as conseqüências que podem lhe vir._

___Quem chora por mim?_

___Quem lembra de mim?  
Quem chora por mim?  
Quem sabe do fim?_

_Duas horas depois, Yamcha caminhou direto pra sua casa. No caminho, ele viu o que menos queria ver naquela hora. Bulma e Vedita se beijando em uma lanchonete a dois quarteirões de sua casa. Aí ele não agüentou e foi tirar satisfação com os dois_

_-Bulma?_

_-O que você quer aqui, Yamcha? Não vê que está atrapalhando._

_-Eu não me conformo de você ter me trocado por esse cara, Bulma._

_-Você não tem nada a ver com isso - disse Vedita, com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto_

_- Vai embora daqui, não tá vendo que ela não te quer mais._

_-É claro, você a tomou de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que você não a ama mais que eu_

_-Yamcha, eu não tenho mais nada com você, entende isso de uma vez!_

_-Bulma, eu te amo, não é possível que você tenha me esquecido assim de um dia pro outro -Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de me trair com aquela safada da Viria, sem contar nas outras vezes que você me traiu. Ele eu tenho certeza que nunca vai me trair!_

_-Como você tem tanta certeza?_

_-Porque ele é sua inversão_

_-E se é, eu não sou estúpido e ignorante como esse cara._

___Vai, meu canto vai,  
Pede pro mundo voltar a girar  
Chama o luar, fala pro mar  
Ela disse que não vai mais voltar_

_Vedita não agüentou mais a insistência de Yamcha e falou:_

_-Ou você se manda agora ou nem sei o que faço contigo!_

_-Vai fazer o que, vai me bater? Eu estou morrendo de medo_

_-Foi você quem pediu! Vedita chega perto de Yamcha e lhe dá um soco tão forte que ele vai parar do outro lado do restaurante. Yamcha revida com outro soco, mas ele não é páreo pra Vedita. Ele é o príncipe dos Sayajins. Somente Goku consegue vencê-lo._

_-Seu soco não faz nem cócegas, seu imbecil!_

_Yamcha não agüentou mais ouvir mais as provocações de Vedita e partiu pra cima dele. Bulma assistia a luta desesperada e começou a gritar_

_- Por favor parem, ajudem-nos, por favor!_

___Vai, meu canto, vai  
Pede pro sol não deixar de brilhar  
Acorda o amor, antes do fim,  
Ela nunca vai voltar pra mim_

_De repente o segurança chega junto com o dono do restaurante, apartando a briga. Depois de algum tempo, Yamcha foi embora, tentando se conformar que perdeu o amor da sua vida, mas que nada nesse mundo iria fazer deixar de amá-la._

___Hoje eu sei o que a vida levou  
(Sei que a vida levou)  
Suas últimas palavras de amor  
(Já não há mais amor)_

_Fim._

_Por... Lannyluck_


End file.
